The Last Two Survivors of the Ma clan
by PunkIrish002
Summary: What if there were two survivors of the ma clan instead of one? What if they are both in love with each other? What does Bichamon have to say about it? All these questions and more will be answered if you read the story. P.S. This story is filled to the brim with Fairy Tail references.
1. Chapter 1

Noragami Fanfiction

Kazuma and OC (Izuma)

Chapter 1

What most people did not know was that there was another survivor of the Ma-clan. Her name was Izuma. She and Kazuma worked together to help their lady get back to her old self. When she was finally herself again they worked on rebuilding a new clan. They started with finding simple regalia. Regalia that can turn into clothes and different stuff. One day they found a regalia that can turn into a lion. They found a curer and several more very strong regalia. Lady Bichamon finally had another family. Everything was going well. Until the day that the Grand Regalia Games happened.

Izuma was going into the shrine when a poster caught her attention. " _Lady Bichamon, you and two regalia are invited to participate in the Grand Regalia Games! Be at the Ultimate Shrine by next Tuesday. It will be a test to see which God has the strongest regalia. See you then."_ She took down the sign and brought it inside to show Kazuma and Lady Bichamon. She was lucky enough to find them in the same room. She knocked lightly and came in when she heard Kazuma allow her to. She walked in and Bichamon smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked Izuma. Mostly because she noticed how much happier Kazuma got when she went in the room. "Actually, this was on the door." She showed her the flyer. "What is this?" Bichamon asked. "I found it outside the shrine. I didn't know what to do so I went to give it to you. I personally think that if it is real it would be very fun." Izuma said. "What do you think, Kazuma?" Bichamon asked. "I think it wouldn't be a bad idea. We should find out what the rules are." Kazuma said. "Very well. You check it out and I will go find a sign-up sheet." Bichamon said, then she went to the Ultimate Shrine. Izuma looked at Kazuma. "I would hate for this to be a trick and she ends up losing more regalia." Izuma said. Kazuma nodded. In his mind he was so happy that she was talking to him. Izuma noticed that Kazuma was looking at her. "Kazuma?" She asked. That seemed to pull him out of his stupor. He looked at her and noticed that it looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "What if it turns out to be a trick and Lady B. dies?" She asked trying to hold her tears back. "You know as well as I do that Veena has the ability to reincarnate." He told her. "I know that, but look at lord Ebisu, he has always reincarnated but every time he did he would lose a little bit of himself." She said. "What do you normally do when you are this upset?" He asked her. "I draw out possible armor ideas." She told him. "Can you show me?" He asked. He saw the look of sadness go away and change into a look of pure joy. To him, it was worth it. "I would love your input." She told him.

She practically dragged him to her room, to show him her designs. When they finally got to her room, he noticed that there were papers scattered all around the floor. "Are these it? These are really good." He asked picking up the papers. "Those are the epic fails. You can keep them. Otherwise, they will be thrown away." She told him. "What is wrong with them?" Kazuma asked. "They just suck. They are unbalanced, they cannot even help a single person." She told him. "Where are the ones you wanted to show me?" She walked over to a drawer and opened it revealing a huge pile of papers. "Does Lady Bichamon supply you with this?" Kazuma asked. "Yes she does." Izuma said. Kazuma noticed the look on her face, it was one of appreciation. "Does she supply you with the materials to make the armor?" Izuma nodded. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Izuma shouted. Lady Bichamon walked into her room. "Lady B?" Izuma asked. "I was looking for Kazuma so I thought he would be with you. Apparently, I was right. What are you looking at?" Lady Bichamon asked as she picked up pieces of paper off the floor. She looked at the drawings and was shocked. "These are amazing. Did you draw these?" She asked Izuma. "Yes I did, but I do not plan on using them. The weapons are not balanced correctly and the armor is awkward at best. It would be of no help to anybody if they actually were to be made." Izuma said. Lady Bichamon looked at her as if she was crazy. "You should build them. They are really good. I will even help you out and we can try them out the next time a phantom comes calling." Lady Bichamon said. "I agree with Veena." Izuma just shook her head and opened up a few more drawers. She took out another pile of papers. "These are the ones I was planning on making into armor." She said, handing them the stack of papers. "You can do these. If you do the others as well." Lady Bichamon told her. "How long have we been friends?" Kazuma asked her. "We were friends ever since your first day of being her regalia." Kazuma nodded. "That is two centuries. Trust me, I am one of the few people you have gotten close to. Remember that time when you were kidnapped by the Tower of Heaven?" Izuma nodded. "You haven't trusted very many people since then. I think you should make the damn armor." Kazuma said. "Then it is settled." Lady Bichamon said. Then she and Kazuma left the room.

Lady Bichamon pinned Kazuma to the wall and started to threaten him. "If you think you are not going to tell her how you feel, you have another thing coming. You are going back in there and telling her how you feel. Or do you want me to do it?" She said in a satanic way. Kazuma quickly ran back into the room. "Kazuma? Is there something else that you needed?" Izuma asked. "I… wanted to tell you… that I-I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you and I wanted to know how you feel about that." Kazuma asked in a nervous way. "I am so stupid." She said. "What?" Kazuma asked. "I thought you didn't feel the same way. I should have known better. I have been drowning in self-doubt that you could ever think of me in that way." She said. Then she hugged him. He hugged her so hard that she was having trouble breathing. "Kazuma." She said quietly. "What is it, my dear?" He said just as quietly. "I can't breathe." She said. Kazuma immediately let go of her. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "No need to be. Do you want to help me build some new armor?" She asked hopefully. The look she was giving him, he had to say yes. Together with some spare parts they finished a masterpiece of armor in record time. Kazuma went to go get Lady Bichamon. When they got back Izuma was nursing her hand. "What happened?" Kazuma asked. "Like I said, this armor will help no one if even I get hurt trying to use the weapon." Kazuma looked shocked. "The staff shouldn't have hurt you. When I used it, it did not hurt me." Kazuma said. "Let me look at the calculations we made." She said. Kazuma gave her the calculations and then turned to Lady Bichamon. "I am very sorry we wasted your time." Lady Bichamon dismissed the apology. "This is a good learning experience for me. I have never seen her work on her armor before. I have only seen her present the finished product. This will be good for the both of us." Lady Bichamon said. Kazuma nodded and looked back at Izuma. She looked like she struck gold. She rushed to her desk and pulled out a pencil and erased a segment of the paper. She re-wrote that part and got some more metal. "Lady B., do you think that you can hold this for a second?" Izuma asked. Lady Bichamon got up and held the metal. Together they got the metal working and they made one of the strongest pieces of armor that Izuma had ever had. "You should let me help more often. It would be a good learning tactic for me to use. I could make some of my own weapons if I need to." Lady Bichamon said. "I was just about to start calculations on a new piece of armor. Would you like to help me work out some math?" Lady Bichamon looked nervous. "Come find me when the math part is over." She said then sped out the door.

Izuma had finally finished the calculations to make the piece of armor. She looked at the time and realized that it was way past dinner. She heard a knock at the door and she shouted for whoever it was to come in. In came Kazuma and Lady Bichamon. "You missed dinner. We thought it would be a good idea to bring you some. I knew you would get like this. Every time you start a project you will not eat, sleep, or drink until you get it done." Lady Bichamon said. "Thank you. I was just about to go get something. I just finished the calculations and I needed a little break." Izuma said as she got her dinner. "Can I see the calculations?" Lady Bichamon asked. Izuma got up and gave her the calculations, then she grabbed the drawing of the previous piece of armor that she made and hung it up on the pin board she owns. She turned her attention to the dinner and started eating. "I like the calculations you made." Lady Bichamon commented. "Thank you." Izuma said. "Are you going to build the armor tonight?" Kazuma asked. "I have the time to do it tonight." Izuma said, shocking both the regalia and the God. "Well if you are that determined to get it done then we will help you." Lady Bichamon said. "Thank you." Izuma said. The three of them got done with Izuma's new armor in record time. "I think this has been the best day I could have ever had." Bichamon said. "It looks like this day has wiped Kazuma out." Izuma said while looking at Kazuma at the desk, asleep. "Well, you better eat and then get to bed." Lady Bichamon said, while exiting the room. "Thank you." Izuma said. Before the door closed, Izuma started to say something. "Lady B." She said. Lady Bichamon poked her head in through the doorway. "What is it?" She said, she then found herself in a bone-crushing hug. She hugged Izuma back. "I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. Nobody has ever done as much for me as you have. I really wanted to tell you that you remind me of a mother. I really wish I could remember if I had a parent that loved me or not, but even if I did, I would still think of you as a second mom." Izuma said, while crying. Lady Bichamon was crying as well as she hugged Izuma even tighter. "I will always cherish those words." Lady Bichamon said. She realized that Izuma had fallen asleep and she got her on the bed so that she could sleep peacefully.

When Izuma woke up, she was snuggled into Kazuma's arms. She knew she should try to get out of his hold as soon as possible, but she was just so comfortable that she could not bring herself to get out of his hold. Shortly after she woke up, Kazuma woke up. He looked down and noticed that he had his arms wrapped around her waist, he quickly let go of her and got out of the bed. "I am so sorry. I wouldn't have done that without your permission if I was awake." He said, fully expecting her to be mad. "It does not matter. I slept a lot better than I would have expected to." She said, earnestly. Kazuma smiled at her and got back into the bed. "You still look a little bit tired. You should go back to sleep." He whispered in her ear. When she did not say anything he looked up at her and noticed that she was already back to sleep. He chuckled deeply and squeezed her to him, taking comfort in her body heat. "Sleep well." He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Izuma finally woke up again it was well after 1:00 in the afternoon. She noticed that Kazuma was not there. Knowing his duties as a Blessed Vessel, she was not too worried. She heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. When she opened the door she noticed that it was Kazuha. "Hello, Kazuha. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. "Lady Bichamon wants to talk to you." He said in a short tone that she is used to from the other regalia. She nodded and got dressed. Wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts with suspenders. She chose to go barefoot and left to go see Lady Bichamon. "You wanted to see me, Lady B." She said. She saw Kazuma and smiled, he smiled back and moved just a little bit closer to her. "It seems the Grand Regalia Games are real. We are only allowed to choose our strongest regalia and I have decided to choose you. Would you like to participate?" She asked. "Yeah. I can get at least two more pieces of armor done and work on some training." She said and Kazuma started laughing along with Lady Bichamon. "What are you laughing at?" She asked with a dangerous aura. "I told Veena that if she chose you, you would say exactly that." Kazuma said. "So, what is wrong with me training?" She asked, with the dangerous aura growing. "Well, you are either making armor or training. So today you are going to take a break and go do something relaxing. Go back to sleep or read a book or something. Just no working today." Lady Bichamon said. To Izuma it sounded more like _never train again._ "Well I have spotted a book at the book store about the history of hidden armor maybe I can pick that up and learn some new techniques. Oh, there is also this elastic fabric I found that would be perfect for a new piece I am working on. Oh maybe if I am going out to relax I can maybe find some more possible metal pieces to get so we can make more weapons. I need a new blow torch, the one I have is loosing it's heat. I found some awesome ponytails and gauze for this one armor." Izuma was about to go on when a hand slammed on the desk. Both Kazuma and Izuma looked at Veena. "When I say have a relaxing day and not work I did not mean go out and run errands. Now, why don't you take your swimsuit and go out to the pool o the hot springs." Veena said with a deadly aura and red glowing eyes. "If you insist." Izuma said and then stalked out of the office to find her swimsuit.

Kazuma decided to go find Izuma after her talk with Veena. He thought she was not in her room but decided to check there anyway. When he got there he noticed her room open but she was not inside. Yugiha was sitting on her bed looking like he was waiting for someone. "Why are you in here?" Kazuma asked quite testily. "I was just waiting to ask her if she could sharpen my blade. It isn't as sharp as hers is." Yugiha said. "You know why her blade is so sharp? Because she trains so hard the her body has no choice but to become stronger? She has dedicated so much of her spare time to training and learning different techniques. Maybe you should stop taking the easy way out and instead dedicate a little more of your time to training." Kazuma said. Yugiha looked like he was about to punch somebody. "Well I'm sorry I don't measure up to little miss perfect but not all of us have the ability to get there hands on so much equipment life she does. She goes out and buys all these different armors that gives her a one up on all the opponents she comes across. Then she has the audacity to stay in her room and sleep all day just so she can get sympathy from Lady Bishamon and you." Yugiha screamed. Kazuma looked at Yugiha with a strange mixture of shock and anger. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE DOES! SHE DOES NOT JUST SIT DOWN AND SLEEP. SHE WORKS HARDER THAN ANYBODY IN THIS SHRINE. YOU JUST DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO WORK HARD FOR WHAT YOU WANT. You know, I find it funny that you said all those awful things about her but just before you wanted her to help you with your blade. You should leave this room and never come back or else." Kazuma said with a deadly aura around him. "You know, she got picked for the Grand Regalia Games, if you think she can beat out any of those other Regalia then you might want to think again." Yugiha spat. "She should have just died at the Tower of Heaven." He shouted. That's when they heard a plate drop. They both looked over to see all the Regalia and Izuma at the door. Izuma had tears running down her face when she turned around and ran away. "Are you happy now?" I spat at Yugiha and ran after her.


End file.
